Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{4} \times 2\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{13}{4} \times \dfrac{14}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{13 \times 14}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{182}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{91}{10}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{1}{10}$